


Near Death Experiences

by SteLLaR73



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteLLaR73/pseuds/SteLLaR73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when you're already around your soulmate every waking minute, it can still take a volcano, a crazed knight, a magic tablet, and several brushes with oblivion to realize what's really important. Jed/Octavius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near Death Experiences

Ash and pumice burned the air that filled Octavius's lungs as he ran for his life. He reminded himself that Pompeii was a Roman city, and if he had to choose a place to die, this would be fitting. And if he had to choose a person to die with, he thought, sparing a glance at Jed - who seemed just as overexerted and terrified as he felt - well, he supposed he could have done worse.

A smile broke across Octavius's face as he recognized the banter that had become second nature creeping into his thoughts even in this dire moment. Then he realized he was smiling while being chased by lava. Then he started laughing at the absurdity of it all.

Jed looked at him incredulously.

"How can you be laughing right now?" He sucked in the dusty air and began wheezing. "This is a *cough* matter of *cough* life and death, *cough*partner!"

Octavius laughed heartily and promptly joined his "partner" in wheezing. Hot lava pressed in on their little world from all directions.

"Here, through the vomitorium!" Octavius shouted.

"Yeah, I sure am about to puke!" Jed shouted back.

The two of them raced through the empty streets lined with remarkable architecture that Octavius could not help but admire. This isn't how I imagined myself showing Jedediah around my home, Octavius thought, then shook himself from the aimless thought.

They weaved in and out through the city center, and finally found themselves with nowhere to go. The lava closed in as they stood side by side. Octavius looked at Jed wordlessly and Jed stared back. An unspoken resolve grew between them.

"It's been a mighty fine rodeo, partner" Jed said, tipping his hat solemnly.

"Likewise, my friend" Octavius repeated, wishing there were a better word to describe his companion.

In that last moment, as everything closed to darkness, Octavius's life flashed before his eyes. Jed and him, bickering from their display cases like an old married couple. Jed's crooked nose and its particular crookedness whenever Jed got involved in describing a scheme. They way Jed's hair looked after a chariot ride. The rugged spark in Jed's eyes when he got behind the reins of a horse.

Suddenly, all the pieces fell together and Octavius found himself reeling from the impact. He understood too much too well and too quickly. And all of it came too late. But if there was anything he could do in that last second...

"Hold my hand!" He screamed.

Wow. He had meant for that to sound firm and reassuring... Instead, he had succeeded in sounding like a six year old. Famous last words, Oct, he cursed himself.

Jed was staring at him with an expression he couldn't read. In response, Octavius felt a strange combination of embarrassment and pleasure. He supposed he could die happy this way.

That was when the monkey showed up to save them.

Fresh out of danger, Jed smirked, "Hold my hand?"

Octavius shrugged with a weak smile. From this, he supposed, there would be no coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the last NATM movie on an international flight and I suddenly realized that this would have to be my first posted fic. I would love your feedback! More chapters to come!


End file.
